


Kendi

by kadinotdika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, M/M, Neighbors AU, normie soo, tiktoker jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadinotdika/pseuds/kadinotdika
Summary: Panibagong araw, panibagong Tiktok video ni Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Kendi

Napapairap na lang si Kyungsoo tuwing naririnig ang tugtog mula sa labas. _Nagsimula na naman 'to._ Aniya sa kanyang isip.

Nang nagsimula ang home quarantine nagkaroon siya ng mas maraming oras para maglibang sa mga hindi niya nagagawa noong busy siya sa pagaaral pero hindi tulad ni Jongin, hindi nahuhulog si Kyungsoo para gumawa ng isang Tiktok video. 

"Kyungsoo, anak, isampay mo na nga yung mga damit habang tirik pa ang araw." utos ng kanyang mama. Wala namang alinlangang binaba ni Kyungsoo ang phone at kinuha ang isang basket na puno ng damit. 

Tinignan niya muna ang sarili sa salamin na nakasuot ng isang white shirt at black shorts na kitang kita ang kanyang maputing legs kasi wala lang gusto niya lang at hindi dahil makikita niya si Jongin. 

Lumabas si Kyungsoo sa kaliwang pintuan na papunta sa bakuran nila. Bumungad sa kanya ang isang lalaking nakasando lang na hindi inaalintana ang init dahil nasa lilim ito ng puno at nakasuot pa ng cap. 

Sumasayaw si Jongin pero napalingon siya kay Kyungsoo na nakatingin sakanya ng masama. Napangisi na lang siya at mas ginalingan pa ang pagsayaw.

Nakakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo habang nagsisimulang magsampay dahil sa init ng araw at sinabayan pa ng tugtog na sinasayaw ni Jongin. Paulit ulit paminsan ang naririnig ni Kyungsoo na sinasayaw ni Jongin pero hindi dahil nahihirapan siya sa steps kundi gusto niya lang talaga na pulido ang lahat. 

Ika nga ni Jongin sa kanyang hashtag na #easyversion kahit na sa tingin ni Kyungsoo eh ang hirap ng mga steps na ito. 

Nakatalikod siya kay Jongin habang nagsasampay kaya hindi niya napansing hindi na sumasayaw ang binata kahit patuloy ang pagingay ng tugtog mula sa phone. Lumiliyad si Kyungsoo sa tuwing kukuha siya ng damit na isasampay. 

Napangiti si Jongin habang pinapanood si Kyungsoo at napacross arms na ipinatong niya sa bakod na pumapagitna sa mga bakuran. 

"Ayan kasi hindi ka naghuhugas ng plato, ikaw tuloy nautusan sa initan." Asar niya kay Kyungsoo. 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa pagsalita ni Jongin pero agad naman itong napalitan nang nanlilisik na tingin pagkaharap niya sakanya.

"Hindi ah! Masipag lang talaga ako, hindi tulad mo Tiktok buong araw!" Sabi ni Kyungsoo at winasiwas pa ang isang shirt na basa pa kaya natalsikan ng tubig si Jongin, ngunit hindi maiwasang mapansin ni Kyungsoo ang kutis ng balat ni Jongin na sobrang gandang tignan sa sinag ng araw. 

Natawa na lang ang nakakabata habang umalis sa kanyang pwesto. Nako, kapag nahablot siya ni Kyungsoo aaray na naman siya panigurado.

"Halika na kasi, gawa na tayo" Hindi nawawala ang mapangasar na tono ni Jongin pero may halong pagkaharot na ito. 

"Gawa ng ano?" tanong ni Kyungsoo na pilit tinutuon ang pansin sa pagsasampay. 

"Ng baby" Binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang hawak at agarang pumunta sa direksyon ni Jongin. Hindi niya nahawakan si Jongin dahil sa kanyang maiksi na braso. 

"Manahimk ka nga diyan, Jongin!" napanguso na lang siya sa asar. Kahit na nasa initan siya naramdaman niyang uminit ang kanyang mga pisngi.

"Kapag ako talaga nakalapit sa'yo, lagot ka sa akin." dagdag pa nito. 

Napahawak si Jongin sa kanyang tyan kakatawa. Sobrang natutuwa siya kapag inaasar si Kyungsoo kasi ang cute nito. 

Nagalok ng tulong si Jongin at akmang aakyatin na ang bakod para mabawasan ang pagkaasar ni Kyungsoo sakanya pero tinanggihan niya ito. Kinuha na lang niya ang kanyang phone na ipinatong sa upuan para tignan ang narecord niyang sayaw kanina. 

Mamaya maya pa ay nagsimula na naman ang pangungulit ni Jongin. 

"Shoutout kay Kyungsoo Do, maraming salamat po sa active na paglike sa videos ko po." Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo nang marinig ito at paglingon niya ay nagrerecord si Jongin sa kanyang phone.

Kilala si Jongin sa unibersidad nila bilang sa pinakamagaling sumayaw, maraming nagkakacrush sakanya. Napapangiwi na lang si Kyungsoo sa tuwing naghihiyawan ang mga ito sa tuwing may performance si Jongin.

Kaya walang dudang sumisikat ang Tiktok user na si Jongin. Sa totoo lang malapit na nga ata siyang ma-verify sa galing niya. Hindi nagsh-shoutout si Jongin kaya kinabahan talaga si Kyungsoo nang marinig ito. 

"Nakakainis ka! Ang galing mo talaga mangasar. Malapit na akong pumunta diyan sainyo para pingutin ka lang, Jongin!" Puno ng tawa at sigaw sa pagkainis ang bakuran ng pamilyang Do at Kim. 

Simula pa noong bata pa lamang sila, ganito na ang senaryo ng dalawa. May nang aasar, may napipikon pero kapag may iiyak, mayroon namang yayakap. Mabuti ang pagkakaibigan nina Kyungsoo at Jongin na hindi kayang tapatan ng ibang dumating sa kanilang buhay habang sila ay tumatanda. 

"Sorry na, panoorin mo na pala itong ipopost ko." Pagsuyo ni Jongin at bumigay naman si Kyungsoo. Napangiti nang malaki si Kyungsoo habang pinapanood ito. Ang galing galing talaga ni Jongin gumiling. 

Nabuo ang hapon ng dalawa na puno ng ngiti.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Gabi na naman at buti na lang lumabas siya kanina kundi nakahilata na naman siya buong maghapon habang nanonood ng series. 

Kakatapos niyang maligo at hindi pa siya kumakain ng hapunan. Bumaba siya mula sa kanyang kwarto para uminom ng tubig at nadatnan ang kanyang mga magulang na nonood ng Kdrama.

Sumilip siya sa ref at ilang cabinets para tumingin ng pagkain. Hindi pa siya nagugutom kaya naman bumalik na lang siya ulit sa kanyang kwarto.

Tutal tapos naman na niya ang pagpass ng mga requirements online, pinagpatuloy na lang ni Kyungsoo ang panonood ng series. 

Nang makatapos na siya ng isang episode na karamdam na siya ng gutom.

Nagtweet siya ng: _what to eat_

Ngunit nabalot na ng katamaran ang katawan ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi pa siya tuluyang bumaba para maghanap o magluto ng kakainin. Nagscroll na lang si Kyungsoo sa kanyang Facebook at nakitang napost din dito ni Jongin ang Tiktok video niya kanina. 

Pinanood niya ito ulit at nabigay ito muli ng ngiti sa kanyang labi. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Nakahiga na din si Jongin habang binabasa ang mga comments sa kanyang bagong Tiktok video. Masaya talaga siya sa pagsayaw.

Napunta naman siya sa Twitter notifications niya at nang nakalipat sa feed, napukaw ang kanyang atensyon sa tweet ni Kyungsoo. 

Naalala niya hindi pa rin pala siya kumakain kaya naman hindi na siya nagdalawang isip na tumayo sa kanyang kama at suotin ang kanyang plaid long sleeve. 

Kumatok siya sa kwarto ng kanyang mga magulang para magpaalam at pinayagan naman siya pero binilinan siyang huwag na huwag papahuli sa tanod. 

Bumababa siya at kumuha ng dalawang cup noodles at alam niyang healthy living ang kaibigan kumuha na rin siya ng dalawang saging na inilagay niya sa isang paper bag. Hindi niya nakalimutang magsuot ng cap bago tuluyang lumabas sa kanilang bahay. 

Hindi na binalak ni Jongin na buksan ang kanilang gate para dumaan sa main road dahil sa bilin ng kanyang mama. Walang hirap na inakyat ni Jongin ang bakod nila dahil sanay na siyang gawin ito. 

Kumatok siya sa main door at binuksan ito ng papa ni Kyungsoo. 

"Good evening, tito. Puntahan ko lang po si Kyungsoo." Ngiti niyang sinabi. Pinapasok naman siya at sandaling inakbayan si Jongin bilang bati.

"Hi, tita" napalingon na ang mama ni Kyungsoo na busy sa panonood.

"Oh, Jongin, kumain ka na ba?" tanong nito. 

"Hindi pa po eh."

"Sabayan mo na si Kyungsoo, hindi pa kumakain yun." Kaswal na sabi ng mama ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na bago ang pagpunta ni Jongin sa kahit anong oras para bisitahin si Kyungsoo.

Wala nang katok katok at binuksan na ni Jongin ang pintuan ni Kyungsoo. 

"Sino nagsabi sa'yong pumunta ka dito?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo at umunat sa kanyang pagkahiga. Kinuha ni Jongin ang isang cup noodles at binato ito kay Kyungsoo.

"Di ka na nagsawa sa cup noodles?" sabi ni Kyungsoo, alam na niya agad na nabasa ni Jongin ang kanyang tweet kaya nagdala ito ng pagkain.

"May dala akong iba~" excited na sabi ni Jongin at nilabas ang saging na dala. Itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay para kunin ito. Umupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo si Jongin para iabot ito ng mas malapit. 

Mamaya maya pa iniwan na ni Kyungsoo si Jongin para kumuha ng utensils at thermos para lutuin nila ang cup noodles. Nakahiga si Jongin sa kama ni Kyungsoo habang nagscroll ulit. 

"Ano kaya pwedeng bagong isayaw?" tanong ni Jongin sa sarili. Saglit lang ay may nakita na agad si Jongin na sumisikat na sayaw dahil nangunguna ito sa kanyang feed, ang _Candy Challenge._

Napatayo siya at pinanood ito. Tatlong segundo pa ay natumbok na niya ang steps.

Nakita niyang ang ibang videos ng Candy Challenge at mayroong steps na may kasama sa pagsayaw. Nagkaroon na naman siya ng ideya para kulitin si Kyungsoo.

Inayos na ni Jongin ang mini table ni Kyungsoo at nang dumating siya ay nilapag nito ang hawak hawak na tray.

Naguusap sila habang kumakain nang sinimulan na ni Jongin ang plano niya. 

"Hyung, tignan mo 'to" pinakita ni Jongin yung video'ng inaral niya kanina habang wala si Kyungsoo. 

"Ano yan? bagong sayaw sayaw na naman?" Natawa si Jongin at tumango. Napaka normie talaga ni Kyungsoo. 

"Pero ito gusto kong sayawin." Sabi niya at inilipat ang video. 

"Ganda din, sino naman partner mo?" tanong niya habang kinakain na ang saging na dala ni Jongin. 

Nakatingin lang ng tahimik sakanya si Jongin na may maliit na ngiti sa labi. 

"Hay nako, hindi mo talaga ako mapipilit dyan" sabi ni Kyungsoo at binato ang balat ng saging sa kanya. 

"Sige naman na, please" pamimilit ni Jongin at mas lumapit pa kay Kyungsoo

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo.

"Sige na, bibilihan kita ng takoyaki at mikltea! Maghahanap ako talaga para mabilihan kita" sabi ni Jongin at kinuha pa ang phone at pinakitang nagse-search siya. Ito kasi ang mga paborito ni Kyungsoo at alam niyang namimiss na ng nakakatanda ang kainin ito. 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo pero kumunot ulit ang noo niya. 

"Ayaw ko pa rin."

"Gusto mo yun eh, sige na" marahang hinihila hila na ni Jongin ang damit ni Kyungsoo. 

"Ipopost mo kasi, nakakahiya" mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Napahinto si Jongin at tinignan siya ng seryoso. 

"Hindi ko pala ipopost. Sa ating dalawa lang." Sabi ni Jongin na may ngiting nangungumbinsi. 

"Promise," sabi ni Jongin at inakbayan si Kyungsoo. "Tapos bibilihan pa rin kita." 

"Ew, two meters apart please." Napakunot ang noo ni Jongin at napatawa na lang sila. 

Lumayo na si Kyungsoo kasi ramdam na naman niya ang paginit ng kanyang mga pisngi.

Tumayo na silang dalawa at hindi na mawala ang ngiti ni Jongin dahil napapayag niya ang kaibigan. 

"Wait, pero may isa akong dare sa'yo para gawin ko 'to." Natigilan si Jongin at bumagsak ang ngiti.

"Anong plano moooo?"

"Basta, sasabihin ko kapag tapos na sumayaw. Oh, ano, game?" sabi ni Kyungsoo at inangat ang kamay para makipaghand shake. 

Wala nang magawa si Jongin kundi pumayag sa kondisyon ni Kyungsoo. 

Sinimulan na ni Jongin ang pagturo kay Kyungsoo. Nakukuha naman agad ni Kyungsoo ito. Hindi nila mapigilan ang ngumiti tuwing sobrang magkalapit sila. 

Hindi nagtagal ay nagsimula na silang magrecord. Ilang beses pa nila inulit dahil minsan nagkakamali si Kyungsoo na sini-save pa rin ni Jongin sa phone niya.

_Got me feeling like pop rocks, strawberry, bubble gum_

Hindi rin maiwasan ni Jongin na lingunin si Kyungsoo habang sumasayaw.

Iba ang saya ni Jongin dahil maasar na niya si Kyungsoo na nahulog na sa paggawa ng Tiktok video _pero_ masaya din siya sa kadahilanang ginagawa niya ito kasama si Kyungsoo.

_Tell me what you're waiting for_

Natawa silang dalawa sa dulo at walang malay na niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

Pinanood nilang dalawa ang final nilang kuha at nakitang nasama ang pagyakap ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Sa lahat ng ginawang Tiktok video ni Jongin, ito ang kanyang paborito. 

Tinulak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin nang bahagya para tignan siya nito.

"Ready ka na ba sa dare?" napamura na lang si Jongin. Matindi pa naman bumawi si Kyungsoo pagdating sa mga kalokohan. 

"Ano ba yun?" 

"Sayawin mo yung other steps ng Candy Challenge, diba maikli lang yun?" 

"Yun lang?"

"Oo, pero sa labas ng gate namin ikaw sasayaw." at nawala na nang tuluyan ang ngiti ni Jongin. Napalitan ito nang pagnguso. 

"Grabeee, baka naman mahuli ako!" Pagangal ni Jongin sa tawa lang nang tawa na Kyungsoo. 

"Yun nga yung thrill doon! Dapat di ka mahuli" Halos hindi na makahinga si Kyungsoo kakatawag dahil sa reaksyon ni Jongin. 

"Pumayag ka, Jongin Kim!" pagkumbinsi ni Kyungsoo. 

Ano pa nga ba ang magagawa niya? 

Dahan dahan silang bumaba dahil tulog na ang magulang ni Kyungsoo. Nauna si Kyungsoo na sinundan ni Jongin. 

Humampas ang malamig na ihip ng hanging sa kanilang katawan. Napakatahimik sa labas pero ring na rinig ni Jongin ang mahinang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo. 

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo nang sobrang dahan ang gate nila habang si Jongin ay kumuha ng maliit na paso para pang suporta sa kanyang phone. 

Lumingon lingon silang dalawa bago lumabas si Jongin. Nag-fighting sign pa si Kyungsoo kaya naman medyo nawala ang pagaalala ni Jongin. 

Pumwesto si Jongin sa tapat ng poste na may ilaw para makita siya at inilapag na niya ang paso at phone. 

Hindi na siya nag sayang ng oras at sinimulan na ang video. Kagat-labing pinapanood ni Kyungsoo si Jongin mula sa gate para pigilan ang tawa niya pero para pigilan din ang pagkakilig. 

Iba talaga ang bawat pitik ng bawat galaw ni Jongin. Para sa kanya, walang makakapantay dito. 

Pagkatapos ng kanta ay nagmamadaling kinuha ni Jongin ang mga gamit na nilapag at tumakbo papunta kay Kyungsoo. 

"Kinabahan ako doon. Grabe ka talaga gumanti!" sabi ni Jongin at walang malay na kinuha ang kamay ni Kyungsoo para maramdaman niya ang tibok ng puso niya. 

Napalitan ng seryosong ngiti ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo. 

Natigilan dahil dito si Jongin at mas humigpit ang hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. 

"Thank you for completing my night." sabi niya kay Kyungsoo. 

Itinulak ni Kyungsoo ng marahan ang dibdib ni Jongin. 

"Parang kang sira" at nagiwas na siya ng tingin. 

Bumitaw na si Jongin at nagbuntong hininga. 

"Good night, Jongin. Hihintayin kita bukas" sabi ni Kyungsoo na excited na makuha ang promise ng nakakabata. 

Tumango si Jongin at ngumiti. 

"Good night" Hindi pa man nila lubos na sinasabi ang nararamdaman para sa isa't isa. Alam nilang kakaiba ito at patuloy na lumalalim. 

_"Huwag tayong magmadali."_ Hinding hindi niya makakalimutan ang sagot sakanya ni Kyungsoo noon. At totoo naman, bakit sila magmamadali? Kung hindi naman nila kayang iwan ang isa't isa. 

Bago matulog, pinanood ulit ni Jongin ang video nila at napagtantong, wala nang mas tatamis pa sa mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo. 

**Author's Note:**

> maraming salamat sa tiktok video ni ig user zkdlin; i made this fic to acknowledge his blessing char. at kyungsoo baka naman isang 'throw it back' tiktok video lang oh.


End file.
